headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives
| running time = 86 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $3,000,000 | gross revenue = $19,472,057 (US) | preceded by = Friday the 13th: A New Beginning | followed by = Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood }} Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives is an American horror film written and directed by Tom McLoughlin. It is the sixth film in the ongoing Friday the 13th franchise and the fourth film to feature Jason Voorhees as the central antagonist (aside from flashback scenes and dream sequences, Jason was absent from parts 1 and 5). This film takes the franchise in a new direction, introducing elements of the supernatural into the mythos while reviving America's favorite serial killer and reuniting him with his beloved hockey mask for another blood-drenched killing spree. After having been shut down for many years, Camp Crystal Lake is open for business once again. Now known as Camp Forrest Green, a fresh group of camp counselors are charged with watching over a group of young children. Tommy Jarvis, in an effort to destroy Jasons' remains, accidentally revives him and must now take responsibility for what he has done. He tries to warn the local police that Jason Voorhees is back from the dead, but when a fresh crop of dead bodies begin turning up, Sheriff Michael Garris suspects that Tommy is the true murderer. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "Nothing this evil ever dies". * Production on Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives began on March 10th, 1986. It was filmed in Rutledge and parts of Covington, Georgia. * Body count: 16 * This is the only installment of the Friday the 13th series that does not contain any nudity. * First film in the series to employ elements of the supernatural. * The methods of Jason's resurrection via lightning was inspired by James Whale's 1931 horror classic Frankenstein. * The main theme song for the film, "He's Back (The Man Behind The Mask)", was written and performed by Alice Cooper. It also appeared on Cooper's 1986 album Constrictor by MCA Records. The music video for the song features clips from the movie. Other Cooper songs that appear in the film include "Teenage Frankenstein" and "Hard Rock Summer". * Includes audio clips of Trish Jarvis and Tommy Jarvis from Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. * Director Tom McLoughlin kept the Jason Voorhees tombstone prop seen in the beginning of the movie as a souvenir. * This is the third horror film edited by Bruce Green. He previously worked on Friday the 13th: A New Beginning and April Fool's Day. * This film seems to ignore the events of A New Beginning as Jason is revealed to be buried in a local cemetary despite the original claims of being cremated. * The opening credits of this film is a parody of the famous Gun barrel sequence seen at the beginning of the James Bond films. See also External Links * * Friday the 13th Part VI at Wikipedia * * * References ----